getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiya Kokuchouin
Maiya Kokuchouin is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. She's the oldest sister of Yohan Kokuchouin and younger of Yuri Kokuchouin at the Kokuchouin Clan. Background In the Kokuchouin clan, the children that are born after sunrise are buried alive. She had a twin sister that was born before dawn, but she wasn't born until the morning; so she was buried. Even though she was buried, she didn't stop crying. Eventually, the family tired of the crying so they tried to kill her, sending an arrow towards her burial mound; but a strong wind blew the arrow off course, and right into Maiya's sister, the girl that was supposed to be raised by her family. That's why her family named her Maiya, meaning the "Whirling Arrow". Manga Get Back The Lost Time Maiya first appears after Saizou's succesfull capture of the Fuuga members, congratulating him for dominating the mainline Fuchouin Techniques and also the Ura-Fuchouin Techniques they taught him. Maiya frees Saizou from Yuri strings after Yohan demands to stop the teasing. When a subordinate of them tells them what MakubeX is planning to do with a worm-hole, she asks Yuri why doesn't he take care of that little punk. Yuri answers her that he's not interested so she guesses that he's only interested in fighting the GB duo. When Yuri tells Yohan that Hamiru has successfully dispose the GetBackers, Maiya tells him to watch again the monitor as it was only a trick. Maiya tells her brothers that she thinks both of them are cute, so she also decides to go with Yuri and capture them so she can have some "pets" to play with. Maiya with Yuri present theirselves when Ban Mido and Ginji Amano appeared. When Ginji sees her, she offers to Maiya his coat because he thinks a lady musn't dress like that. With this, Maiya blushes and tells him she's starting to like him a lot and suddenly, she uses her Black Threads Technique: Four Bells Slashing Strings which cut all over Ginji's body. Yuri asks Maiya if Yohan and the Voodo King are watching their fight to which she responds that they surely do. Maiya tells Ginji that if he manages to kill her, it would be quite a feat and she continue to attack him with her strings. Maiya tries to attack Ginji while he asks Ban what to do against her but she's electrocuted by him and when he apologizes to her for doing it, she tricks him and creates a Black String Doll and both Maiya's attack him without mercy. Maiya's doll unrolls her threads and ties Ginji while the real Maiya tells about her name and her birth. She tells Ginji that she's lucky her sister died in her place and in order that she stay alive, another must die. Ginji gets angry because of her reaction towards her sister so he sends a giant electric wave against her; which turns to be unaffected by it. She says that is useless and that she will only create even more clones (five now) that attack him with hundreds of strings. She also states that she's letting him live because she thinks he's cute. Maiya tells Yuri that she's already bored and that they have to capture them now and when he agreed, Maiya send a web to capture but right in front of her eyes, Ginji disappears. As Ginji and Ban reach the beginning of the Beltline, Maiya and Yuri are waiting for him. They watch over Kazuki and mock on how he didn't do anything to save Saizou. Maiya reminds Yuri they can't kill the Third Key. As Yuri misses his strike against MakubeX and Kazuki, Maiya is about to go after them but Ginji quickly appears behind her and grabs her arm and tells her that this battle won't end like before. Maiya tells him that she now knows that there's no point in fighting him and only wants to know how he got so stronger but Maiya tricks him and creates dozens of Strin Dolls to attack him. Ginji releases Raitei and destroys every single String Dolls and sends an electric shock to kill Maiya but is saved by Ban and knocked down by him. She's left unconscious with her brother on the floor. Later, Maiya awakens along with Yuri at their main house resting because of the battle they had earlier against the retrievers. Yohan arrives with his brothers and in a calm but threatening way claims that the world should be like a moon, meaning humanity should dissaper. Maiya starts to freak out because of the look and aura that Yohan's emiting. Yohan kisses her sister and Maiya tells Yuuri that they have to make the GetBackers pay for what they did to them, or else, Yohan is going to get even more upset. When Kazuki arrives at the Ura-Fuchouin houses, Yuri confronts Kazuki and shows him they have capture Ren, who actually is Maiya that disguised herself with her Manipulated String: Disguising Facial Technique/Art of Orchestration Technique but she's quickly discovered by Jubei. Maiya watches Yuri's fight against Jubei and how he's defeated but in a moment, Jubei appears behind her and demands her to take out the needles from his brother but not too fast or else he's going to die instantly. Jubei tells Kazuki to go after Yohan but Maiya tells them she won't let them reach Yohan. She states that if they reach Yohan, he surely will kill both of them, but if she let that, she will be killed too. Maiya quickly creates dozens of string dolls and free's Yuri from the needles while asking him to forgive her for using "that technique" and hurting him but if she doesn't, both will be killed. She quickly fuses herself with Yuri with her Ura-Fuchouin Style: Bow-String Arts Secret Death Technique: Art of Madara which creates a giant string monster. Both of them attack Kazuki with one of his string tentacles and Jubei counter's attack with his wasp swarm needle technique but his "skin" is too hard to be pierced. They attack Jubei but he's saved by Kazuki's cocoon shield who had turn into the "Prince of Terror" and tells them he's the only one who can defeat them. Abilities Ura-Fuchouin Black Threads Technique *'Black Threads Technique: Four Bells Slashing Strings': Maiya, as well as most of th Fuchouin, fights with string within her bells, but she uses 4 of them which quadruples the number and power of strings. *'Black String Doll': Maiya can create an unlimited number of puppets with her same resemblance that can fight also with string. This dolls can unroll themselves and wrap the enemies with their own body. Category:Characters Category:Female